The present invention relates to certain dibenzo[d,g][1,3]dioxocin-6-carboxylic acids substituted in the 12-position and, optionally, in other positions and to related compounds that are convertible to substituted dibenzo[d,g][1,3]dioxocin-6-carboxylic acids in the environment or in plants and to the use of these compounds as herbicides.
Certain substituted dibenzo[d,g][1,3]dioxocin-6-carboxylic acids that are unsubstituted at the 12-position and certain of their corresponding esters and amides are known in the art and are reported to possess specific pharmacological utilities. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,931,173 and 3,553,234 and J. Medicinal Chemistry, 15, 1273-1278 (1972). Little else is known about this class of compounds.
The production of quality food and fiber is highly dependent on the availability of safe and effective herbicides to control unwanted vegetation. New compounds that are useful in this regard are continuously sought and when found, highly prized.